Even the worlds best detectives can Fall in love
by Never Wanted To Dance
Summary: Have you ever fallen for someone?" L asked "Yes," she replied. "Then you'll understand its uncontrollable." "But I fell for a genius," she smiled. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Dark eyes watched her slender fingers skim over the keyboard. His eyes then traveled upwards and lingered on the face he admired so much. Her face although a very pale color had defined features, her nose was the type that was tiny and flicked up at the end, her lips were a simple pale pink and her eyes were a pale green with an explosion of pale blue around the pupil. Her face contrasted with her dark hair which cascaded just past her shoulders.

"Beautiful," L whispered.

"What was that Ryuzaki-Kun?" Lauren asked as she turned to face him .

"Nothing just thinking aloud that's all," L replied as everyone else stood to leave for their families for the night.

"You sure you're Okay? You're not pushing yourself too hard?" Lauren asked.

"You not going to leave this are you?" L questioned.

Lauren shook her head causing her hair to bounce and then fall back down over her shoulders; she flashed him a smile before she spoke, "not in this lifetime. You can trust me so please tell me." As she spoke the task force disappeared one by one. L was then grateful of her company and greatly appreciated her decision to stay with him 24/7. He needed someone other than Watari to speak to after all. She didn't even seem to mind that they had to share a room; in fact she'd practically embraced the idea.

"Well I noticed that I've come to appreciate your company and-"

"Naturally we're friends aren't we?" Lauren asked.

"I've come to appreciate your looks as well," L continued.

"Will you just cut to the chase?" Lauren asked.

"I think I may have developed feelings for you," L admitted.

"Why me Lawliet?" Lauren asked. L cringed as she used his proper surname he hated it when she did that unless she abbreviated it.

"Am I not good enough for you?" L questioned.

"That's not what I meant, I mean why can someone as intelligent and as good looking as you fall for someone like me?" Lauren questioned.

"Haven't you ever fallen for someone before?" L asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied.

"Then you understand that's its uncontrollable," L concluded.

"But I fell for a genius," Lauren stated.

"Light Yagami?" L asked.

Lauren smiled before she planted a small kiss on his cheek, "silly L." As she did this L noticed his face heat up quite a bit, "you're cute."

"Am I?" L questioned.

"Not just cute Sexy too," Lauren replied as she pressed her lips against his, he found his lips pressing back gently as his arms snaked around her waist. Lauren's did likewise but her hands rubbed circles into the detectives waist as his muscles tensed from her touch. She did this until she was satisfied that L was relaxed. Her small action though sent shockwaves down L's spine causing him to shiver.

"So you fell for me then?" L asked when they broke away.

"Obviously," Lauren laughed as she sat on his lap, "I don't randomly do that to people. You must be oblivious to this kind of thing."

"Ah but so are you," L replied.

"I know," Lauren giggled as she rested her head on L's chest.

**So this was the beginning. You like it? Suggestions for where it can go please… **


	2. Chapter 2

**This part explains the story a little more….. Enjoy? **

_Flashback_

_The eleven year old L sat besides the window and watched the rain in silence as the rain ran down the window panes of Whammy's house. His eyes looked to one side as he felt someone invade his personal bubble, he was certain he'd made it clear to the rest of the children living there that he preferred to be alone. Was it not obvious from how he locked himself in his room? Or when he distanced himself whenever there was some form of group activity going on? So why did this girl insist on keeping him company whenever she saw him?_

"_The rain is pretty," a female voice came from behind him. She sounded timid, this was normal for her when she was around him. L had noticed this a while ago. _

"_It is," he replied, not even looking at her as he did so, "may I ask why you're here?" _

"_Is it illegal to look out of the window now?" the female shot back._

"_No. What I wish to know is why this specific window? There are lots of other windows," L replied rather coldly. He then turned to look at her and to his horror there were tears in here eyes. He looked away again, this kind of situation made him feel uncomfortable. He hadn't intentionally upset her, yet tears still fell from her eyes as if he'd physically hit her._

"_I just wanted to keep you company, you look awfully lonely," she sniffed. _

"_No offence but that's how I like it," L replied as he rose from the window ledge he'd occupied moments before, "it helps me think. The silence is rather soothing." _

"_You'll get sick, mentally. Everyone needs someone to talk to, even if that person isn't exactly listening or they don't understand, everyone needs a companion, a friend just someone." Lauren replied as she wiped her eyes. _

"_That's an interesting thing to say, however I assure you I shall be perfectly fine on my own," L said._

"_Why are you so stubborn?" Lauren questioned, L froze as she said this. He then shrugged the words off and continued walking down the corridor, the only sound being the girl's protests and his feet hitting the cold tiles of the floor. _

"_Hypocrite," he muttered darkly. He mentally groaned as he heard fast light footsteps behind him. _

"_You mumbled something, what was it?" Lauren asked. _

_L sighed before he replied, "I said you are a hypocrite." _

_This insult clearly affected the young girl in front of him as seconds later her hand connected with his face with a small thwacking sound. L's eyes widened as this happened; he wasn't used to this kind of contact. It wasn't the fact that the girl had slapped him, it was more the fact she'd touched him full stop. She then spoke in such a cold tone it even shocked L, "just because you're smarter than me doesn't mean you can insult me like that- you have no right to speak to me like that."_

"_And you have the right to physically abuse me? Is that what you're trying to say?" L asked. "I'm sorry, its just you sounded so much like my parents. I couldn't take it, maybe I didn't want to hear it," she replied. L simply looked at her, curiosity now seizing him. _

"_What happened to your parents?" he asked. _

"_They were killed, they were killed whilst I hid like a coward," she replied, L noticed the flecks of sadness in her eyes as she spoke. Her eyes at this point held an emulsion of emotions the main ones being sadness and anger and perhaps a little bit of bitterness, "what happened to yours?" _

"_I don't even know who mine are," L replied as he stared at the floor. _

"_That's so sad," the girl sympathized. _

"_Is it?" L asked, "For all I know they could've let me down anyway."_

"_Why are you so pessimistic all the time?" Lauren asked._

"_I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic," L replied._

**You like it? I hope it explains it a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This memory continues on from the last part.**

**Enjoy.**

_(L's memory)_

"_You're quite depressing actually," Lauren said thoughtfully. _

"_Am I supposed to thank you for that insult?" L asked as he walked into his own room. He then stood in the doorway so he could finish his sentence, "did you honestly think I'd allow you to say something like that?" he then shut the door on her. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Lauren pleaded from the other side of the door. L listened to the younger girl's protests and analyzed them, just as he had analyzed her when he'd first met her. It was true, from what he saw she probably hadn't meant to offend him she was simply being brutally honest. Although the truth sometimes hurts it's the best thing right? _

"_Just ignore her and she might leave," L mumbled to himself as he curled up so he was now hunched over with his knees under his chin. His back was against the door in an attempt to prevent the girl coming into his room. His room was where he felt he could truly be alone; she was not taking that feeling of security away from him as well. _

"_Fine I'll leave since you're obviously ignoring me," the girl sighed as she admitted defeat._

_L gave a sigh of relief as he listened to her footsteps retreat from his door and walk across the landing before another door was slammed shut. L cringed as the noise hit his ears, had he offended her at all? Had he really? Had he hurt her more than she had him through being ignorant? Did she really want to simply be his friend? His feeling of guilt hit him in large waves the more he thought about it. He rose to his feet a few moments later before deciding he may as well try and cheer the girl up in some way, even if he wasn't overly keen on the idea._

_(End of the flashback and L's point of view.)_

The two adults walked to the only room that they could possibly sleep in, for the rest of them were cluttered with an assortment of thick files, all of which contained case notes on the Kira case. They walked there in silence, silence except for the light breathing of both adults. Lauren's eyes widened as l opened the door, as once again her eyes rested on the small pyramid of sweets that surrounded the laptop on the chain in the corner. It was the same chair that L slept on so she could be comfortable despite her nightly protests.

"L that chair can't be comfortable," Lauren said.

"It is perfectly fine for me to sleep on," L replied.

"Is that why you're up half the night?" Lauren asked, "Would it kill you to have the comfort of the bed whilst I have the chair for once?"

"Possibly," L replied.

"Now you're just making excuses," Lauren replied. L cringed as he saw her eye twitch slightly; he knew that through her eye doing that that she was getting annoyed. He remembered the first time he'd seen it do that, it had frankly scared him. It had also purged his feeling of his anger from before.

_(L's memory again) _

_His pale hand reached out to the brown wood that was Lauren's door, he gently knocked but didn't say a word in case she wouldn't answer it to him. Moments later a timid face appeared at the crack in the door. L thrust his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor felling ashamed of himself._

"_May I come in?" he asked. _

"_I guess so," Lauren mumbled as she opened the door and stepped to one side and allowed L inside. His eyes scanned the room taking in everything, the sweet collection in the corner and the CD collection in the other. _

"_I came here to apologize," L mumbled, "I'm sorry, perhaps I did take your observation a little bit too harshly." _

"_No I thought about how it could have sounded-"_

"_Its just maybe I couldn't handle that truth," L continued. _

"_It sounded pretty harsh-"_

"_But maybe I should learnt too," L finished. He then looked up at the female who's eye by now was twitching at quite a rate. _

"_Can I speak now?" she asked impatiently. _

"_Certainly," L replied. _

"_I was trying to say it didn't matter because I thought about how harsh it sounded and how I'd have been offended me if someone had said it to me," Lauren said, "so I'm sorry." _

"_I accept your apology now please accept mine," L replied. _

"_Fine I accept it although I don't see what you have to be sorry for." _

"_Shall I explain myself again?" _

"_Why should you have to?" _

"_I don't know should I? Is there any part so it you didn't understand?" _

"_I comprehended all of it thank you very much," Lauren replied as she picked up a few sweets in brightly colored foil before she extended her hand towards L, "would you like one?" _

_L nodded as he accepted the sweet in its pink foil, he then looked at the girl curiously, "why are you being so nice to me?" he questioned._

"_I want to be your friend silly," Lauren laughed. _

_(End memory.)_

L simply sighed before he joined Lauren on the bed, he prevented her from moving herself off it before he spoke, "I'd feel better if we shared it since you insist."

"You're that tired, because usually we have a huge debate on this type of thing whether you annoy me or now," Lauren replied.

"Even a genius' brain needs rest," L replied.

"That's what I keep telling you."

"Goodnight Lauren," L replied as he watched her eyes close as exhaustion consumed her. L shifted slightly until he found himself in a comfortable position in which he could sleep. He then laid staring at the wall until his eyes refused to remain open and his body decided to go into a temporary shut down.

The dream he had however wasn't a pleasant one. This dream was the reason why he avoided sleep, this dream or nightmare was one he knew off by heart. This dream was the one in which Light, Lauren and himself were in a rather deserted part of Tokyo. L's eyes widened as he watched Light pull out a black notebook and a pen. This notebook had the words 'death note' emblazoned on it in silver. With a cruel twisted smile Light began writing down a name inside that book. Her name. L could do nothing but watch helplessly moments later as his female companion hit the harsh concrete path. Her face had nothing but pain and agony written all over it. L knelt beside her before he decided he'd embrace her as she lay dying.

"Please don't leave me, I don't like it when my friends leave even Watari's gone," L began, "we came so far you cant give up now."

" I'm sorry Ryuuzaki," were the three words she'd struggle to whisper every time before taking her final breath. L's eyes stared in disbelief as he looked upon the corpse in his arms. It was then his eyes would water.

"But I never told you how I truly felt," he'd mutter.

**You like it? **

**I'm not so sure about the dream part personally. **


	4. Part 4

L sat in his chair the following morning and watched silently as all of the members of his taskforce entered the building. He found that his eyes remained rested on Light as he entered. In L's mind Light fitted Kira's profile exactly, after all Light was intelligent and immature enough. When L had concluded that Kira was in Japan Kira had focused on Japanese criminals as if he was saying 'so what?' That in L's mind would be something Light seemed to be able to do without a seconds thought.

"Light-kun, might you sort through this for me?" L asked, it was more a command than a request and everyone in that room knew it.

"That's a lot of work for one person," Light complained as he looked at the large pile of multicolored files being pushed towards him.

"Might Light-kun just do it?" L asked.

"But-"

"For God's sake I'll do it," Lauren snapped impatiently.

"But I want Light-kun to do it, I want him to see what he's doing, the suffering he's causing in black and white, L replied, "a lady such as yourself shouldn't have to rest your eyes on such horrifying images."

"This 'lady' isn't living on the moon; this 'lady' is not a child and so therefore doesn't need protecting Ryuuzaki!" Lauren hissed, "when I joined this case I said I wasn't afraid to die to capture Kira because my life would be nothing compared to the hundreds Kira would continue to kill if we didn't capture him! 'Horrifying' pictures are nothing compared to the fear of losing my life. You weren't bothered before so what's changed?"

"I don't think you're thinking clearly," L answered.

"I am thinking perfectly clearly thank you very much," Lauren growled as she picked up the assorted files in her arms, "I'll sort this out whilst you stack sugar cubes or something!"

L simply watched as she stormed off alone. He then simply stared into his cup of tea before he started throwing sugar cubes into it. He looked at his own reflection as he thought about what just happened, whilst it was true she wasn't a child contrary to her belief she did need protecting. She needed protecting from Kira. She needed protecting from Light Yagami.

"Shouldn't someone go and see if she's alright? She looked pretty upset," Matsuda stated.

"I upset her therefore I shall go," L replied.

"You sure because I could go," Light suggested, "I mean she seems pretty immature if she gets all upset over small things."

L span around at this remark, "are you suggesting that my friend is Kira?"

"She could be, I mean for all we know she could be leading us around in-"

"My friend is not Kira nor will she ever be, she's not quite immature or intelligent enough to fit the profile," L replied, "and you suggesting that doesn't decrease my suspicion of you it merely increases it. For all we know you could be leading us around in circles."

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki I was just stating a possibility," Light said.

"You were not, you were trying to shift the blame onto someone else, that someone happens to be a friend, my best friend other than Watari," L replied as he began to walk down the corridor.

Lauren sat alone on the chair L usually slept on, a hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. As much as she hated to admit it L had been right for the pictures were to grotesque for her to handle. She felt a burning sensation in the back of her throat and she gagged as her eyes once again rested on a mangled corpse of a young woman.. it was at this point L entered the room.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you feel weak as a person that was never my intention," L began.

"No L you were right, these images are truly grotesque, you wouldn't wish them on your worst enemy," Lauren replied.

"Well may I also ask you to do something?"

"What is it?"

"Please wherever possible keep away from Light Yagami, don't tell him your surname nothing," L replied.

"But-"

"No please," L repeated, "for my sanity."

"I already gave him my-" Lauren continued.

"Promise me," L said.

"Surname," Lauren finished.

**I have my idea. Did you like the end where she's trying to tell him she already did? It's apparently interesting let me know what you think.**


End file.
